


(Too Many) Sweater Weather

by Lackyducks



Series: Winter Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Holidays, Multi, Someone Stop Elyse, Too Many Jumpers, Winter Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: There's important stuff to do when you visit another country on holiday. Like buying food, supplies, what you inevitably forgot at home. 
And trying on as many sweaters at once as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> daily prompts from [here!](http://snowcollection.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-Winter-Challenge-339205638)
> 
> today: sweaters
> 
> wish me luck.

“It's way too cold to go out there.” James stands by the door, glaring out at the frost on the tarmac. Who thought going somewhere actually  _ cold  _ for Christmas was a good idea? It's freezing, he's frozen, he needs to buy groceries so they don't all starve. He doesn't even think most of the others are awake yet.

“You'll be fine.” Elyse taps him on the head as she walks past. She leans down, reaching for her boots. James realises that maybe he came a bit unprepared for the cold weather. 

Elyse is wearing three layers that James can  _ see.  _ A thermal shirt, the sleeves poking out the end of a long, puffy coat, which is layered over a sweater. James has, well. James has a long sleeved shirt and a coat. He can feel the cold by simply looking outside.

“Are you going to put shoes on or simply stare into space?” Elyse teases, brings James back from whatever daze he'd fallen into. She laughs at his confused blinking, hands his shoes to him and pats his back. “I'll start the car.” Then she's left, before James can even reply. He groans, reaches down, and ties up the shoelaces.

It's barely thirty minutes in the store until James is debating getting another cart.

The hot chocolate tins are stacked, the bags of flour and sugar, the gingerbread house kits. Combined with the food they actually need, it's filling up despite James and Elyse’s best efforts. Actually, maybe just James’, as Elyse approaches with a stack of sweaters.

“I couldn't find any Hanukkah ones.” She complains, dropping the pile on top of the ever treacherous cart. 

“Elyse,” James says, tone serious, “We haven't even got  _ bread  _ yet.” She hums, ignoring him and vanishing back among the shelves. James shakes his head, checks their shopping list on his phone. He ignores the bottom of the list, where Joel and Bruce seem to be arguing about how much wine is an acceptable amount for a week. Though he considers kicking them both off the doc. 

Honestly, if James thought shopping for eight people was difficult, then shopping in  _ December  _ for eight people - with Elyse - is near impossible. They end up with two trollies, and the shopping bags on the back seats of the car too. However when they get back, the house is a lot more alive. Bruce is in the living room on his laptop - no doubt organising a recording and uploading schedule for the entire month. Spoole is up against his side, lazily adding his own input. He may not be part of the crew officially anymore but he can't say he doesn't miss it. Joel is setting up his Menorah on the windowsill. It won't be lit for a while, but James can't help but smile at the sight of Joel fussing over it. He can't see the others, they might still be asleep. 

“Can we have some help with unloading, please?” Elyse asks, smiling politely as she drops the first bag into the kitchen. James puts his on the counter, starts to unload them all as Elyse leads the trio out. He almost manages to stop his laughter when Joel complains about the cold. Spinning, Joel shoots him an overdramatic glare in response. He laughs more . 

Matt joins him too, eventually. Helps out with unloading the food into the various cupboards. He seems tired, it's early in the day and they all know he doesn't wake up until around midday. Nevermind the effects of travelling. James feels like he should be sending him back to bed. He cuddles him instead, though he's not sure if it's effective through the multiple layers of hoodie. Matt smiles anyway, leans up against James’ chest. He sighs, long and relaxed, tilts his cheek to rest against the warmth of James. He even puts down the tub of hot chocolate that he was holding to grab James’ arms - hold him as best he can. 

“How you feeling?” James smiles down at him, gets a nod in response. He laughs. Matt has the warmth in his eyes, the _stupidly in love_ warmth. James can't help but stare into it.

“Lovebirds!” They both jump, separating and turning to Elyse, “Come on, we've got to get these unpacked! I'll kiss you later.” She motions at the queue of bags behind her and James rolls his eyes. Matt's already stepping forward to help her.

In the end, it takes another hour to unpack all the bags. James notices the suspicious lack of sweaters. He tries to catch Elyse’s eyes but she seems to be determinedly avoiding his. To say he's suspicious would definitely be true. Lawrence and Adam have finally emerged, making a full house. He's trying to fit the last few things in the freezer. Behind him is chatter, a video game being played. And a lack of Elyse. And Joel, now he thinks about it. 

“Hey, where'd my wife go?” James calls to the room. The only person that actually turns around is Sean.

“Outside, I think.” He glances towards the door, “I can go look?” 

“Nah, it's good.” James smiles at him, turns back to his current game of freezer tetris. Next time, he's checking the size of the freezer more thoroughly on the website. This was a bad idea.

As was not paying attention to Elyse. 

“Gentlemen!” Joel stands by the door, gesturing widely. Somehow, James thinks it might be smart to stand. “And Lawrence.” Joel amends, hearing him cough. Spoole giggles from the sofa, arms resting on the back to see properly. Matt's taken a single headphone off. The moment James released him, he'd grabbed his laptop - settled into an edit. Adam had been debating before if he should hide it on Christmas day. 

“Joel?” Bruce asks, confusion in his voice, and Spoole’s giggling only gets louder. He's not sure if Bruce even heard Joel's introduction.

Joel winks at Bruce, continues, “I present to you, Elyse!” 

She is, a  _ sight.  _

James didn't actually know it was possible to wear that many sweaters at once. She waddles in with her arms almost entirely outstretched. There's a wide grin on her face. James is glad that Adam had the incentive to start filming.

“Joel, what have you done to my wife?” James calls, jokingly serious.

“She did it to herself. I was simply the accomplice.” Joel’s hands go up. He steps to the side, slides to sit on the kitchen counter. 

James rolls his eyes, “Of course.” 

“Is this the standard wear for your home country?” Adam asks, his voice deadpan. 

“Yep. You're all kicked out if you're not wearing at least nine.” She pauses, tilts her head, “Maybe you just freeze instead.” 

“Speaking of freezing, please shut the door.” Lawrence mutters, doesn't look up from his laptop. The door shuts lightly behind them.

“You know what the best part of all this is?” Sean almost jumps James, suddenly stood next to him in the kitchen, “She still has to take all of them off.” The realisation hits James like a rock and he can't resist his small bit of laughter. Nobody really picks up on it. 

He turns to Sean, whispers, “I'm turning the heating up.” And slinks out the room.

By the end of the day, they've completed the grocery shopping, first dinner, first batch of cookies and a whole lot of footage of Elyse flopping around. A pretty successful first day of the holiday - in James’ opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here!](http://lackyducks.tumblr.com)


End file.
